What you find in the middle of Nowhere
by RoseyFox
Summary: After he Tomoe’s death and before Kaoru’s arrival Kenshin traveled all over Japan. When out in the middle of nowhere he meets girl. She’s very passionate about the sword. She starts to travel with Kenshin.
1. Chapter 1

What you find in the middle of Nowhere

By: RoseyFox

Summary: After he Tomoe's death and before Kaoru's arrival Kenshin traveled all over Japan. When out in the middle of nowhere he meets girl. She's very passionate about the sword. She starts to travel with Kenshin.

**(I didn't see anyone do this yet so I figured I would give it a try. I bet I know what you're thinking. Kenshin will end up with this girl. Right? Well that's up to you. Tell me what you think should happen. Alright let's get to the story.)**

The bright and cheerful sun greeted Kenshin when he opened his eyes. It was ironic this weather would greet him. He felt no where as good as the weather. He pulled himself off the ground. He found himself a near by stream to bathe. "It's been two years. Two years today that she….." He thought as he sunk up to his neck in the fridge water. It was early spring around Mid March.

Kenshin sighed as he tried his sakabato to his side. "Maybe I can find some food today." Kenshin thought. He walked for a long time until almost noon. He lives was dull but peaceful he enjoyed that. His mind began to wonder off remembering the pleasures from yesteryears until he heard a scream. He quickly ran towards the sound. He came upon a clearing where three tall men surrounded a young girl.

One man fell to the ground holding his arm. He was the one screaming. Kenshin had a better view of the girl now. She looked no older than 18. She wore clothes similar to his own red top but with black hakamas. One man tried to grab the girl but she was too quick. She appeared behind the man and hit him with her scarab.

He feel to the ground as well .He was out cold. The last man charge at the young girl and within seconds Kenshin blocked his way. "You shall not hurt this girl." Kenshin ordered. "Get out of the way shorty." The man growled trying to shove Kenshin away but he stood firm.

Kenshin quickly disarmed the man and injured his right arm. Kenshin put away his sakabato and began to walk away. "Hey!" The girl shouted after him making him trip. "I could have handle that. That were just a couple of punks." The girl said walking up to Kenshin who was getting off the ground.

"You should know your limits." Kenshin said. "I do they were nothing." She said following him. "Why are you out here alone?" Kenshin asked looking over to the girl. She was several inches taller then him.

"Why are you alone?" She asked looking down at him. "It's not strange for a man to be alone." Kenshin said looking straight ahead. "Then why is weird for a woman? Gender doesn't matter." She said. Kenshin stopped and stared up at her his mouth agape.

He had never heard anyone say that. "It's strange of a woman of your age." Kenshin said. "Not everyone is made to sit at home with kids cooking and cleaning." She said. Before he could retort an answer she asked

"What's your name?" "Kenshin and you miss?" He asked. "I'm Korina. Just Korina." Korina said looking forward. "Miss. Korina, why are you following me?" He asked. "I'm not still is the way to the nearest town. Aren't you lonely traveling by yourself?" She asked.

"No, but you can follow me if you want. This way you're not alone." He said sighing satisfied. 'She was very good back there. She no normal girl. But why is out here and why is she so quiet?' Kenshin wondered as he and his 'partner' traveled down the path.

"How far until the next village?" Kenshin asked breaking the ten minute silence. He had been traveling so long and gone so many places Kenshin would forget where he had just been and where he was going. "Ataki spring is about 3 days. That's what the butcher at the last village. But that was 4 days ago. I guess I took a wrong turn." Korina said.

"Ohh would you like me to escort you?" Kenshin asked smiling. "I don't need an escort. I'm a grown woman. Besides I have no money to pay you." Korina said looking up at the sky. "I don't need money. But I rather you weren't allow it's dangerous in the woods especially at night." Kenshin said. "The woods aren't dangerous." Korina said. "Riiiiiight, If you say so." Kenshin sighed rolling his eyes. 'She's differently not a normal girl.' Kenshin thought sighing.

**Please leave me a review and let me know if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They continued to walk down the well worn path. Neither one of them said anything. Korina began to hum a soft tune. 'What a lovely tune.' Kenshin thought looking over at her. She had her long blond hair pulled into a high ponytail. She wasn't plain or unfortunate looking but she wasn't exotic neither. "Why are you wearing hakamas instead of a kimono?" Kenshin asked.

"They're useless. I can't run in them and they rip so easily. Besides hakamas are comfy and warmer." Korina said her expression changing to a hard glare. "You shouldn't be out here." Kenshin said. "No this again. I'm out here because I want to be." Korina said glaring down at him. He quickly looked away. 'But why would anyone want to be out here?' Kenshin thought as thunder rumbled though the air.

Korina glanced up at the sky. It had darkened quickly. "Oh this looks like rain." Korina said smiling. "Then you should find shelter." Kenshin said taking her wrist and dragging her off the path towards some caves. But he was too slow the caves were a mile away even with his speed the storm beat them. Lighting cracked though the sky followed by a deafening clap of thunder. The rain came down in gallons as they were just 20 feet from the cave.

Korina laughed as he pulled her inside. "Aha ha ha ha, that was fun Kenshin-kun. But I enjoy getting soaked." She said ringing out her hair. She wiped her bangs out of her face and saw Kenshin and began to laugh. He was soaked! He clothes were weighted down and his hair was flat in his face. He puff out some air to remove the hair form his vision. He looked up at Korina and began to laugh to too. She looked just as funny.

They both fell over laughing "You look so funny!" Kenshin chuckled holding his ribs. Once they catch their breath they began to build a fire. "It's doesn't look like it's going to lighten up for a while." Korina said as she laid some branches on the small pile. "Yes but March weather is unpredictable. We'll just have to wait and see." Kenshin said taking out a box of matches he had found in the last town.

He lit the fire. It wasn't very big but it was warm. Korina scooted very close to the fire. She lied out to dry off her clothes. His mind filled with the painful memories from winter's past. 'Tomoe...' Kenshin thought his eyes filling with tears. "Kenshin? Are you okay?" Korina asked sitting up. "Be careful being so close." Kenshin said sitting across the fire from her. "You worry too much Kenshin." Korina said smiling at him though the fire.

Almost as if on cue a spark of the fire landed on Korina's hand. "Owww!" She whined pulling her hand up to her mouth like a child would. "I told you." Kenshin said getting up and going over to her. "It looks okay from what I can see." Kenshin said. "I'm sure it is." Korina said taking her hand back form Kenshin's warm grasp.

"Miss. Korina you'll catch cold in those wet clothes." Kenshin said seeing the fire hadn't completely dried her clothes. "I'm not stripping nor am I making you stand out in that storm." Korina said. "How kind of you." Kenshin said. "Besides if I catch a cold that easily than I'm too weak and a swordswoman can't weak." Korina said. "A swordswoman?" Kenshin asked tilting his head to the side confused.

"Yes they're not that rare anymore. Didn't you hear about the Romaki Village? Where all the men had gone to war and bandits attacked and the women of the village scared them away." Korina explained. (Truth story but I made up the village. But seriously in the war women did fight.) "Yes I've heard of something like that. Miss Korina, why do you carry that sword?" Kenshin asked his eyes drifting to it.

"We all have dark secrets of our pasts that we don't wish to share. Is that why you're a wander?" Korina asked her eyes falling to the floor. "Yes, you're very perfective Miss Korina." Kenshin said a sad smile appearing on his face. "Maybe we're kindred spirits." Korina said wistfully staring up at ceiling.

It rained for two hours lightening up once or twice but only for a few minutes. But then it would begin to pour again. "Maybe we should just camp here for the night Miss Korina." Kenshin said looking to Korina.

She had lied back down trying to dry her back. Her face was buried in her arms. She was in a deep slumber. Kenshin chuckled as he lied down his head just a few feet from hers. "Oyasuminasai, Miss Korina." Kenshin whispered closing his eyes.

**Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review comments and suggestions are welcomed. Stay tune for chapter 3. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**  
Hey Rosey here sorry for the long hiatus I've been busy with school. Which likes being a glory hog right now. Okay so here the skinny on what's been going on. I've lost my Internet and putting new chapters on a flash drive taking them to a friend who has Internet who emails them to another friend to post up. The first friend can't seem to log on as me for some reasons. SO yeah it'll be awhile in-between each chap. I'm really sorry. Anyways here's to chapter 3.**

Kenshin woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs cooking. He sat up to see that Korina was cooking fried eggs. "Where did you get the frying pan?" He asked sitting up. She laughed, "Well good morning to you too sunshine. I had it in the bottom of my bag." She said. He looked down to see beside her feet was a burlap snack. "Where was that before?' He wondered as he got to his feet. "I found the eggs and more wood for the fire this morning when the rain stopped." Korina said putting an egg on a large leaf for Kenshin. 

**She carries a fry pan but no plates remember there were only glass plates back then no good for wanders.**

"Thank you Miss. Korina." He said taking it and quickly consuming it. Korina quickly ate hers after putting out the fire they left. "When did you start traveling?" Kenshin asked as they began up a hill. "Mh a couple of months ago before the war ended." Korina said taking out a compass. 'I should have used this days ago.' Korina thought. 'A compass? No many commoners have those. Maybe her family had money.' Kenshin thought. '

Maybe she's a samurai's daughter or Shinsengumi. But why would leave those worlds for this?' Kenshin wondered. "When did you start traveling?' Korina asked picking Kenshin out her dream world. "Huh!? Oh about 2 years ago. I started in Kyoto." Kenshin said sighing looking up to the sky. The clouds began to form a woman like figure making Kenshin sigh deeper. He nearly jumped when Korina grabbed his arm. "Look Kenshin-kun! Ataki Springs, we're finally here!" Korina exclaimed. 

Korina seemed thrilled nearly jumping up and down. 'She's still a 18 year girl.' He remembered as he asked "Why are you so happy?" She stopped and looked down at him and said in a very plain voice. "Because a town means jobs, jobs means money, money means...luxuries." He nodded understanding. He himself had though of that before. "Does this means the end of our travels together?" Kenshin asked. She frowned not looking at him. After a long silence as turned to him. "Do you want it to be?" She asked quietly. He was shocked. She again had said something he never thought he would hear.

After gaining his composer he looked up to meet her green eyes. 'Eyes are the window to the soul.' He thought as he started into those emerald orbs. They looked pleading and lonely they seemed to sparkle with a hint of sadness. "No, you're a strange girl and I enjoy you company." He said smiling at her. Her eyes seemed to smile and dance at this. "Alright then! Let's go look for jobs!" Korina exclaimed half running down the hill.

Once in town they began to search. "Mh there's got to be someplace." Korina muttered looking over the announcement board which hung in the middle of the village. Ataki Springs was not a tiny village but it wasn't exactly Kyoto either. "How about this one? 'Bust boy and waitress wanted at Tsubako. Feed meals and decent pay'." Kenshin read. "Sounds wonderful!" Korina said taking down the flier and following the directions.

The Tsubako was a beef bowel house ( Big surprise there right? lol) It was a cozy, tiny restaurant. They were greeted by a man elderly man with a southern accent and his wife Nai. "You look like a fine strong man. You're hired." The old man, Kina, said after looking Kenshin over. Nai thought that Korina was just adorable and hired her as well. They were give their uniforms and began that day.

Korina wore a cute knee length blue kimono with a apron and ahead band. While Kenshin wore blue hakamas and a white top with a striped blue and white apron. They learned quickly that just because the Tsubako was tiny didn't mean it wasn't busy. Come lunch time the place was packed! They had people lined up outside! 'Jeez is this the only place in town?' Korina thought as she served a group of men their orders.

Kenshin kept his eye on Korina. 'Mh seems she doing fine. I just hope she can handle this.' Kenshin thought. He had seen her trip a few times almost slip soup all over Kina. Kina told her to "slow down it wasn't a race." "Jeez that was hectic." Korina said sitting down at a booth. It was their lunch break. "Yes but it was worth it." Kenshin said holding up his small bag of coins. "Should we go look for an inn?" Korina asked as she broke her chop sticks in half. "Yes Kina said he needed time to make more soup." Kenshin said.

Once they finished they began to look. Korina suggested they find the cheapest inn closest to the Tsubako. "Hm good idea." Kenshin said. They didn't have to search far just a few blocks over for a few coins a night. It was nice and clean. They got neighboring but separate rooms. "Come on let's go back to work." Kenshin said once the put their stuff away.

**That's it for now. Sorry I ran out of ideas. I hope enjoyed it. Oh yes thank you for those who reviewed or updated alerted this story. You've kept me going. So thanks again. I'll try to update real soon. **


End file.
